CHIBIS
by Yume Ishimaru
Summary: Yugi wishes on a shooting star and Oh my well Be careful what you wish For R
1. Chibis Chapter 1

Yugi Moto sat on his bed silently reading a Manga comic Tear's threatened to fall from his eyes as he heard his 'friends' all having a fun time downstairs.  
  
He would be down there to. if Tea hadn't locked him in his room.  
  
The tears he had been fighting finally fell. He carefully put his Manga on his bedside table. Then he brought up his knees and cried his poor heart out.  
  
Just then he noticed something shoot by his window "A Shooting Star" Yugi gasped quickly he made his wish "I wish that my friends wouldn't ignore me or at least Yami would be there for me again" Yugi sighed as he laid down his eyes fluttering close.  
  
Downstairs Yami was sitting on the couch staring at the stairs. He sighed before turning to Tea who was really, really, REALLY close to him "um Tea are you sure Yugi said he didn't want to come down?" Tea gave a quick nod. Yami sighed before standing up and going up stairs to his room "Yami were are you going?" asked Joey Yami sighed again. "I'm going to bed" nobody argued with the former Pharaoh though Tea looked like she was about to. When Yami got upstairs what meet his eyes made him growl slightly. Yugi's door had been jarred close with a chair. Yami quickly removed the chair and opened the door. His small light was sleeping soundly on his bed. Yami sighed and thought 'I'll tell him what happened in the morning' with that he went into the puzzle hoping to get a good night sleep.  
  
But the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle and the Keeper of the Millennium Ring were going to wake up to a rude awakening the next morning  
  
Sora: Yah My First REAL fic um I'm sorry for what I did before and I hope nobody wa offended . Well anyway Please Review 


	2. Chibis Chapter 2

Sora: Ok thanks for the reviews though I would like to get some more cause I really want your opinions Anyway...um... Yami please say the disclaimer

Yami: shrugs sure clears throat Sora does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime she may use

Sora: Thankies Yami and since you so willingly did that I will give you the cookie I was offering last chapter and also two cookies for each of my reviews

Chibi Yugi: Sowa I tink da wants oo to gets on wit de stowy

Sora: smiles hmmmm your probley right well ok let's give them want they want

"Bakura is that you?"

The small white-haired chibi sitting on a white haired teenagers lap turned to glare at Yami or at least to the best of a small three year old abilities. The white haired child looked away before saying "Baka Phawaoh" Yami snorted before chuckling "Yep that's Bakura" Bakura growled and gave a small pout. Ryou looked up at Yami slightly shocked at the child in his arms "Is that Yugi?" Yami looked down and his earlier smile vanished "Yes it is".

At the sound of his name Yugi, who had been sleeping peacefully, looked over blinking at Ryou "Wyoo?" asked Yugi rubbing the sleep from his large violet eyes. Ryou nodded and said "Morning Yugi" Yugi smiled and held out his arms murmuring "Up pwease" Ryou gently took Yugi from Yami. Once Yugi was on Ryou lap with Bakura he looked up at Ryou and asked "Wyoo can oo makies bweakfast?" Ryou smiled and nodded "Sure Yugi".

Ryou sat Yugi and Bakura down on the table before asking, "Are pancakes ok?" Yugi and Bakura nodded and Ryou went to work. Yami sat down in one of the vacant chairs at the table and gave a sigh. Yugi saw this and crawled over to the end of the table and said "Ami cans I goes on yoww wap?" Yami smiled at his small hikari before nodded gently picking up Yugi and placing him on his lap.

Just then Joey came into the kitchen holding a kicking and swirming brown haired child. Joey sighed before he started to hold the chibi in a football like manner. The child pouted before looking over in the direction of the table. His jaw dropped down before he stuttered, "B-Batuwa, Y-Y-Ugi is dat oo?" Yugi stopped playing with Yami's belt buckle and looked over blinking. Yugi cocked his head and asked "Eto?" Seto nodded and sighed giving up on struggling.

Suddenly sparkles appeared around Bakura, Yugi, and Seto causing them to become smaller. Yugi looked down at himself before tears appeared in his eyes and he started crying "Ami I's don'ts wanna ta get smawwer Is don'ts wanna" sobbed Yugi looking up at his yami tears falling down his reddened cheeks. Just then a chuckle was heard from the living room. Quietly Yami looked over into the living room to see Tea talking to a minpulated doll "This is soooo great Titi I turned Bakura and Seto into kids Yami's only rivils and something turned Yugi into a kid so now I can finally have My Yami all to my self. It's funny Yugi's finally in a body that suit's him oh Titi this so great right. What's that I'm Incredibility Beautiful and smart thank you, you're so right"

Yami and Yugi blinked and turned to see that Joey, Seto, Bakura and Ryou were listening as well. Joey growl and said what everybody was thinking "You Bi" Tea turned and gulped know she had been caught. Tea gave an 'oopies' smile before running out of the door with all of her stuff. Seto sighed and muttered "Tanks awot Jowy" and pouted. Suddenly Yugi's face went from its normal color to a bright red. "Yugi what's wrong?" asked Yami concern in his voice. Yugi looked up at Yami his blush intensified before he whispered, "I go pee". A slight blush appeared on the bridge of Yami's nose as he turned around and started walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Yami stopped at the top of the stairs and called down "Joey can you clean up the mess down there?" causing Yugi to blush again. After Joey yelled back "Sure" Yami turned and went into the bathroom

Sora: There we go a new chapter Now Please Review

Chibi Yugi, Chibi Bakura, and Chibi Seto: Yah Pwease All do cute puppy eyes


	3. Chibis Chapter 3

Yami gently placed Yugi on the floor as he went to fill up the bathtub. Yami looked over to see Yugi staring at him with his wide violet eyes.

Carefully Yami took off the clothes that were on Yugi's small form. Yugi blushed as he sat naked in front of his yami. "Bubbles...?" Yugi asked quietly, looking up at Yami and cocked his head slightly. Yami smiled slightly before he nodded, pouring some bubble soap into the running water.

Soon the bath was filled with enough water. Yami picked up Yugi and placed him in the warm water. Yugi started to giggle as he started to feel his child mind take over.

Soon he was laughing, giggling, and splashing around in the bathtub. Yami chuckle quietly as he began to wash Yugi's small body. After Yugi was all squeaky clean Yami grabbed a big fluffy towel and speed dried the giggling chibi.

Yami then grabbed a dry towel and wrapped Yugi in it, carrying the chibi downstairs to were the others were waiting. A package of diapers sat on the table, already open and Bakura and Seto sat diapered on the floor arguing over a small toy.

Yami laid Yugi down on the table and slowly, yet carefully puts a diaper on Yugi. Yugi blushed slightly but stayed still. Yami picked up Yugi and held him gently in his arms. Yugi sighed before he snuggled up to Yami falling into a peaceful slumber.

Bakura crawled on to his light and tugged on Ryou's pant leg. Ryou looked down and slowly picked up his chibi yami. Bakura Looked up, when he felt something wet splash on his forehead, at Ryou to see his usually smiling Hikari crying.

Bakura gently grabbed hold of Ryou's index finger and gave it a small kiss. "Pwease Don' Cwy Hikawi pwease It weww be otay pwomise tah?" Bakura pleaded not wanting his light to be upset. Ryou smiled at his yami's action's before he nodded, whipping away his remaining tears.

Seto watched this and felt extremely saddened. He shot a quick glance over at Joey, who was sitting in the living room. 'I've had a crush on that puppy since I saw in in the Virtual Reality costume but I don't think... NO I' know he would never like me back... I mean look at all the mean thing I've said to him in the past... That's it I AM OUT OF HERE!!!' Seto thought, standing up and running out of an open door into the pouring rain.

"SETO!!!" yelled Ryou and Yami as they saw the chibi run out of a door that had been left open. Joey came running into the room and asked "What Happened?"

Ryou looked at Joey, panic and fear in his eyes "Joey! Seto ran out of that open door into the rain". Joey's eyes widened and he yelled " Who the H left the door open" Ryou sighed before saying simply "You did" Joey ignored this and ran out the door to find the small brown haired chibi before he caught his death of cold.

Seto's POV

I ran as fast as I could.

I was afraid.

Afraid of being rejected. I didn't want to feel that pain.

Just then I felt someone pick me up from behind. I immediately started to swirm and struggle. "Seto Kaiba will you stop swirming. I stopped shocked. Slowly I turned me head to see that it was Joey that was holding so gently making sure I didn't fall to the ground.

" Why dids oo come aftew mes?" I asked looking downwards at the ground. I Felt Joey move me so I was laid against his chest. "Cause I love you my silly dragon" I heard him whisper causing me to look up into his honey brown eyes and ask "Weawwy?"

Joey nodded some tears lay dormant in his eyes. I smiled happily and whispered "Me too". Joey blinked at me in surprise "What?" he asked; looking like he wasn't totally sure he had heard me correctly. I sighed before I repeated myself " I Wove oo too".

Joey smiled, that smiled that I had fallen in love with so long ago. There were a few moments of silence before I gave a loud sneeze and a couple coughs. Joey chuckled before he whispered, "I think we should get back before we catch our death of cold Kay?" I nodded sniffling slightly.

Joey carried me the way to Yugi and Yami's house and even though I was cold from head to toe, my heart was so full and warm that I thought I was going to explode. Smiling I happily snuggled up to MY puppy.

End Of Seto's POV

Joey and Seto came through the back door, soaking wet. Yami handed Joey two big fluffy towels and a dry diaper. Joey stripped down to his boxers and quickly dried himself off.

Then he dried Seto off and changed Seto's diaper. Seto smiled at Joey before going into a sneezing and coughing fit. "Yami do you have any cough syrup?" Yami nodded turning towards and pulled out a bottle of cough syrup handing it to Joey.

Joey measured it out for himself and after he took it he poured some out for Seto. Seto yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily "Joey I's seepy" Seto murmured yawning afterwards. Joey looked over at the clock and blinked in surprise 'Wow 7:00 Time sure fly's by when you're admitting your love to someone' Thought Joey as he looked up at Yami.

"Yami do you have a place where me and Seto can sleep for tonight?" Joey asked as he held his sleepy dragon to his chest. Yami gave a knowing smile before he said "You'll have to sleep on the couch, don't worry it's a pull out, because Ryou and Bakura called the spare bedroom while you went to find Kaiba".

Joey just nodded and walking into the living room, only to find that the couch had already been pulled out. Joey smiled at the already made couch bed before he laid down with Seto curled right up to his chest.

A Few hours Later Yami gave a yawn, holding a half awake chibi Yugi in his arms "I Think me and Yugi will go to bed now". Yugi pouted slightly but didn't say anything. Ryou gave a small nod and looked down at his sleeping other half "Yah me and Bakura should go to bed too" Ryou smiled as he brushed some stray bangs from the toddler's face.

Soon the Moto residence was filled with the sound of gentle breathing... at least until morning...

Sora: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but anyway I had forgotten the pairings in the fic if you couldn't guess its Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura and Seto/Joey. Mokuba and Serenity shale be left single unless I decide other wise but I need some other people's opinions on some things.... Who do you want to be paired up with:

Duke/

Tristan/

Maybe should it be Duke/Tristan?

And if you want the Egyptian Hottie Malik in this in this story tell me and if you do should I pair him with his Yami? .... Any who Please Read and Review

Chibi Yugi: PWEASE does puppy eyes of ultimate doom

Chibi Bakura and Chibi Seto: Yah PWEASE do puppy eyes of near ultimate doom

Ryou: Please Tell Sora what pairings you would like? She might even put Tea with some one but it's all up to your reviews So Please review gives a sweet smile

Sora: um... what they said gives a sweat drop and a smiles


	4. Chibis Chapter 4

Sora: Hi every body!

Everybody: HI MISS SORA!!!

Sora: Oo Allrighty then anyway here's the next chapter To My story PLUS I'm getting ready to add a new twist

Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: reads ahead in script and gulp

Yami: eyes widened Sora you wouldn't gives Sora THE 'Look' (Yah Know the look people give you

when they're now really happy with you)

Sora: Smiles innocently Do what?

Yami Glares at Sora You know perfectly well what

Sora: Smiles WELL It IS my new twist and all so the answer is Yes I would

Yami: But, But, But...

Sora: Buts are for ashtrays

Yami: Glares at Sora then Walks away, muttering something under his breath

Ryou: Anyways Now with the Disclaimer then story

Chibi Yugi: Sowa no own U-Gi-Oh (Yu-Gi-Oh) ow Supew Smash Bwothews Mewee so weave her awone pouts cutely then smiles Now's on wit da stowy

Next Morning Bakura was the first to wake. Bakura looked down and sighed 'I was hoping I would wake up and this would all be a bad dream but apparently it's not' thought Bakura looked down at his chubby little hands.

'Wait maybe this is part of the dream and I just need to wake up!' thought Bakura as he brought his fingers up to his delicate skin. Bakura gave a small yelp as he pinched himself. He waited a few seconds before tears started to fill his eyes "no, no, no, no, NO!!!" yelled Bakura as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"I'd No Faiw I no wanna be widdle anymowes i'd no faiw," sobbed Bakura. Ryou groaned as he sat up "Bakura are you ok?" asked Ryou as he rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes. Bakura sniffled and shook his head "N-N-No" stuttered Bakura trying desperately to stop his crying.

"What's wrong Kura-Chan?" asked Ryou as he brushed some stray bangs away from Bakura's eyes. Bakura looked up at Ryou with Big, Sad, Dark Chocolate brown eyes and whispered, "I no wanna be widdle anymowes". Ryou gave Bakura a sympathetic look before he brought the chibi onto his lap.

Ryou gentle rubbed Bakura's back trying to calm the hysterical chibi down. But Bakura kept crying desperately wanting to be a teenager again. Soon Bakura had fallen back asleep, lying against his light. Ryou sighed as he looked over at the clock 'Hmmm It's 7:05 might as well get up and make everyone breakfast' thought Ryou as he stood up, carefully moving Bakura so he was laying against Ryou's chest.

Yugi was the next Chibi (1) to wake up but that was because he abruptly fell out of his and Yami's bed. Tear's instantly started to fill the chibi's eyes and a few seconds later the dam broke and Yugi started to sob loudly.

Yami, who had been woken up by the 'thump' of Yugi falling, was fulling woken up when his chibi Aibou started to wail. Yami was on the floor in a matter of seconds trying to comfort the bruised bottem chibi. "Shh Yugi Shh It's ok. I'm here, calm down little one. Shh" murmured Yami as he rocked Yugi in his arms.

Yugi sobs soon became quiet sniffles as he lay teary eyed in his darker half's arms. Yami brushed the remaining tears away gentle with his hand. "Ami..." whispered Yugi looking up at Yami with his huge violet eyes. "Hmmm?" questioned Yami looking down at the child in his arms. "Can-Can-Can oo get me my-my-my blankie?" whispered Yugi, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Yami smiled and nodded before he asked, "Where would I find It, Aibou (2)?" Yugi pointed to his closet and yawned "Up der" Yugi murmured trying to keep his eyes open.

Yami smiled as he stood up. He gentle placed Yugi on the bed as her rooted though the closet. Finally he found a baby blue blanket with a Dark Magician embroidered on it. "Is this it Yugi?" asked Yami as he held out the blanket to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and reached out eagerly for the blanket. Yami handed the chibi the blue blanket, which Yugi took and cuddled up to it instantly. Yami watched Yugi fall asleep before picking the sleeping child and went downstairs to find Ryou cooking breakfast.

Seto was the last chibi to wake up. Seto looked over to see Joey hanging halfway off the couch. Seto giggled before he poked Joey in the side. Joey jumped causing him to fall fully off the couch causing Seto to giggle louder, shouting "Siwwy Puppy". Joey sat up and gave Seto a weak glare before he sat on the couch and looked away from Seto.

Seto look at his puppy and felt instantly guiltily. Seto crawled onto Joey's lap and cuddled up to Joey "Is sowwy Joey Fowgive Me?" asked Seto looking up at Joey, hope shining in his eyes. Joey looked down sternly but then smiled "sure don't worry bout it" chuckled Joey as he ruffled Seto's hair.

"Joey Go Get Yugi and Yami It's Time For Breakfast!!!" Yelled Ryou from the kitchen. Joey instantly jumped up and ran up the stair to fetch the two spiky haired duelists'. Joey soon came back down with Yami, who was carrying his light in his arms, trailing behind him.

Joey collected Seto in his arms tickling the chibi. Seto giggled squirming trying to get away from Joey's fingers. "Hey guys let's go to the park today Kay?" asked Ryou looking at the two teens and the three children that were inhaling their breakfast. Everybody agreed.

At the park Yami was pushing Yugi on a swing set, Ryou was catching Bakura as he slid down the slide and Joey was playing hid and seek with Seto. But Soon Yugi, who had been put down on the ground by Yami, Bakura, who was running off not looking where he was going, and Seto, who was trying to get away from Joey, all ran into a man that was walking by.

The man fell backwards on his back. The man growled "You little stickin' brats" Yugi squeaked hiding behind Bakura and Seto shaking slightly, Bakura and Seto were glaring at the man but their fear was reflecting clearly in their eyes. "Hey Man leave em alone they're just kids" said Joey glaring at the man that dare yell at 'His' Dragon.

The Man Snorted and said "If you all feel that way I shale put a curse on you" as he pointed a Joey, Ryou and Yami "and I shale make it last for ". The sky darkened and Joey, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura felt dizzy for a second. When the feeling Left they looked to see that the man was gone.

"What the Hell?" muttered Joey as he looked around for the man. A few minutes of looking and the group decided to give up and go home.

At the Kame Game shop Yugi, Bakura and Seto were playing some video games while Yami, Ryou and Joey Talked about what had just happened to the in the park. "What Curse Do you think he put on us?" asked Joey resting his head on his arms.

"Don't Know but I'm sure We'll Find out tomorrow," said Yami, sitting across the table from Joey. Ryou nodded from his place in front of the stove as he stirred a pot of... something. "Hey Ryou what yah cookin'" asked Joey looking over at the busy light.

Ryou casted a quick glance over his shoulder and said, "I'm making chicken stew". Joey licked his lips and said "Sounds Good". Yami chuckled at the blonde and murmured, "It smells good as well". Joey nodded enthusiastically casting hungrily glances at the pot.

In the Living Room Yugi was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Bakura was playing against Seto on Super Smash Brothers Melee and currently were fighting for the Champion Title. Seto and Bakura were having a best Two-Out-Of-Three battle. Currently Seto was winning.

"Guys wat do you tink dat guy ment?" asked Yugi turning laying on his stomach, propping up his elbows and resting his face in his hands.

Bakura shrugged and said "Don' know he might have been fakin' it". Seto cocked his eyebrow and said "Yah mean maybe he didn' put a cuwse on us?" 'Cause I don't want anything to happen to my puppy' silently thought as he tried to blasted Bakura's Young Link (Black) off the edge with His Pichu (Regular), sighing as his attack failed.

"Pwetty much" said Bakura, grinning happily as Link threw a bomb at Pichu and Pichu went flying off the screen slamming against the T.V screen.

"I don' tink he was lyin' because the sky went aww dawk and scawy" whispered Yugi watching the two other chibi fight bravely for the Champion Title.

"Yah I just" muttered Bakura, frowning as he walked into Pichu's thunder attack.

"Weww we'ww find out if he did put a cuwse on us tomowwow" replied Seto, pouting as Pichu lose his last life.

"I Win!!!" shouted Bakura jumping up and down happily.

Joey walked into the room and said "Come On midgets time for dinner" as he picked up Yugi and Seto, sighing when Bakura attached himself to Joey's leg. Joey handed Yugi to Yami and lifted his leg allowing Ryou to retrieve Bakura.

After everybody got settled down they all ate dinner.

Joey Yawned as He and Seto got ready for bed. "Ok Dragon let's go to bed," murmured Joey lying on the couch. Seto nodded sleepily and whispered "Otay Puppy". Joey chuckled at Seto and ruffled the chibi's hair before laying down falling asleep.

Seto smiled at his sleeping puppy and gentle gave him a kiss on the cheek "Night Joey" Joey sleepily muttered something and cuddled closer to Seto. Seto giggled before falling asleep as well.

Yugi silently watched Yami get into his P.J's. Yami smiled at Yugi and said, "Okay little one time for bed". Yugi pouted slightly muttering "Me no widdle". "Well right now you are the little on," said Yami poking Yugi in the nose. Yugi giggled and said "SO?" holding the finger Yami used to poke him in the nose. Yami chuckled and said "So nothing now time for bed Chibi Tenshi (3)".

Yugi sighed before he dived under the covers waiting for Yami to join him. Yami quickly got under the covers and gathered the chibi in his arms. "Goodnight My Tenshi (4)" whispered Yami as he watch Yugi sleep for a little before falling asleep himself.

Ryou rocked Bakura in his arms waking the chibi sleep. Slowly, so not to disturb the child in his arms, Ryou got into bed. Ryou laid Bakura by his side before turning off the light. "Goodnight Yami Tenshi (5)" whispered Ryou before falling asleep. Bakura opened his eyes before he murmured "Goodnight Hikari (6) tank oo fow staying wit me and putting up wit me fow so wong". Bakura yawned and fell asleep.

A hooded figure stood under a lap post. "Ah little miss you have my money right" said a voice behind the figure. The figure visibly jumped before trying around, hissing "Don't do that and get out of the alley". A chuckle could be heard from the alley and a voice suddenly said "Yes Miss Tea Gardener".

The Man that came out of the alley was the man that cursed Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Joey in the park. "Did you curse them?" asked Tea glaring at the man. The Man smirked "Yes I Did now I would like my money or do I have to curse you as well?" asked the Man.

Tea smirked back at the Man. "Before I give you your money, I'll give you $20 if your curse a guy named Malik Ishtar as well" said Tea holding out her money to the man. The Man nodded and said "Yes I will" before he took his money and walk off.

Tea grinned evilly and said "Yes, finally my revenge is complete soon Yami will want me for My Superior Looks and Intelligence, compared to any of the other females in the WORLD" before walking off laughing evilly.

What will happen To Malik? What kind of curse did That-Guy-I-have-no-for-yet put on Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey? Will Seto ever Claim the Champion title? Will Tea Ever Get with the Program?!? Find out in the next Chapter

Sora: Phew this is my longest chapter and my brain's tired

Chibi's: PWEASE WEVIEW!!! As they use the Super Dooper ULTIMATE chibi eyes of Doom Dramatic Music suddenly starts to play in the background

Sora: What they said

Chibi – Small

Aibou – Partner

Chibi Tenshi – Small Angel

Tenshi – Angel

Yami Tenshi – Dark Angel

Hikari – Light

Thank you, Koi-Bara, melody89, and Ron16 for your Review but I really need answers to all my question (except the one's above )


	5. Chibis Chapter 5

Sora: Hey sorry for the late posting. I've been busy stabbing my writers block and dealing with school. Any ways this starts the day of the first chapter in Cairo, Egypt... Bet you can't guess who we're introducing here

Malik: Anyways Sora, Yume or Eli do not own anything the is under copyright that they use for the story... they just own the story ((Malik looks back and sweat drops when he sees Eli and Yume fighting over the story as Sora starts to write down some notes and the chibi army starts to attack the writers lock with chibi baseball bats)) ... Ok that's the weirdness thing I've seen all day...

Sora: _ANYWAY'S_ on with the fic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik Istar was not having a good day, Not at all.

So Far his morning had been horrible. First the stupid alarm clock had woken him at a whole hour before he had to get up. Then he spent forty-five minutes staring mindlessly a the ceiling attempting to get back to sleep. Finally he gave up and went down stairs to eat breakfast only to find that they were out of his favorite cereal.

So he was stuck eating the only edible breakfast food in the house, oatmeal which Malik drowned in sugar. After Malik was finished his heavily sugar coated breakfast, he walked over to the couch and threw himself onto it and started to channel surf.

But unfortunately for Malik it was about to get even worse as some yelled "BOO!" in his ear causing him to fall head first off the couch. Malik looked up expecting to see Isis or Rishard as he glared heavily.

Malik blinked when he relished that he didn't know the person who had just scared the living hell out of him. Malik's glared return as he regain his composer, slowly rising to his feet "Who the Hell Are You! ... And How the Hell Did You Get in My House!" he asked angrily, growling slightly. The Man gave a slightly evil smirk as he answered the question.

"I'm delivering a message and something more. First, the message. 'Malik you are going to pay for all the things you put me though during Battle City'" Malik Blinked in surprise. Battle City wasn't really his fault it was mainly his Yami's fault. The Man then continued "And the More... The young woman that hired me has asked me to put a curse on you... I do believe her name was Tea" when he finished his smirk turned from slightly evil to full fledge evil and it was aimed at Malik.

At the word 'Curse', Malik's eyes widened as he jumped over the couch, pass the mad man and into the kitchen.

He then moved to grab the phone, but just when he was about to grab the phone the man's curse hit him square in the back. Malik fell to his knees becoming dizzy as the curse started to take affect. Malik reached up and quickly grabbed the cordless phone as it slowly was getting out of his reach.

However this cause the phone to tip over and smack down on his head. Tears instantly filled the confused slowly chibifing Egyptian eyes as he whipped them away and crawled over to the phone, slowly picking it up as he ignore the pain in his head to concentrated on dialing Isis's cell number.

Just as he finished Dialing however the man took the phone from his chubby hands. Tears rapidly refilled Malik's eyes as he looked up at the Man, his bottom lip quivering. When his younger body realized that the man wasn't giving him the phone back the tears started to roll down his cheeks and a loud wail escaped his lip, unable to restrain himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isis was surprised, to say the least, when she asked her cell phone and the sounds of a toddler crying filled her eyes.

"... Hello? Who Is This?" Isis asked, slightly confused.

"Ah Miss Ishtar... I Think you'd better come home... your 'little' brother is having... a problem" answer a mysterious voice.

The Person the hanged up. Isis quickly ran to her car and drove as fast as she legally could, home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the phone call the mysterious man disappeared in a burst of smoke. After a few minutes Malik was able to calm his younger body down, noting that his clothes had shrunk and changed to fit his smaller form.

Malik then crawled back into the living room and managed to get back on the couch. He pulled the blanket that had been lying on the couch over his body and laid on a couch cushion.

He nuzzled against the pillow as he fully wrapped blanket around himself. Silently he looked teary eyed at the blank T.V. screen and winced as more tears collected in his eyes as he looked away from his reflection.

What he was a weakling two year old; who looked like her wanted his mommy. Malik gave a shuttered breath before he buried his head in his pillow, sobbing.

Soon Malik had fallen into a light sleep.

A half an hour later, Malik was woken up by the sounds of a door being unlocked and opened.

"Onee-sama?" Malik questioned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Isis came into the room and gasped in surprise as she stared into the adorable chibi's big purple eyes, knowing in her heart that it was her brother. Isis walked over and sat on the couch beside Malik. Malik instantly crawled onto Isis's lap snuggling up to her, feeling sleepy.

Isis instinctively started to run her hands through his hair "...Otouto..." she murmured as she watched the two year old in her lap fall asleep.

"... I Think It's time to take a visit to the Pharaoh ... " Isis murmured as she gentle picked up Malik, resting him on her chest as she walked into the kitchen to use the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning in Domino City Yugi, Bakura and Seto woke up with a startling surprise.

Yugi was awoken when he felt someone start to jab him in the face with a pointy object. He tried to wave it away but that didn't work. Yugi then rolled over and muttered "Five more minutes Grandpa..." A Few Seconds later he realized that his voice didn't sound childish anymore. Yugi then sat up and looked down blinking then smiled, relieved that her wasn't a child anymore.

Just then the jabbing started up again but this time it was against his side. Yugi looked down in confusion, however as soon as he looked down his confusion only grew as it was accompanied by surprise.

Sitting beside him, looking very unhappy, was a chibified Yami holding a red pen. Yugi looked at Yami, Yami looked at Yugi and the exact expression crossed the two spiky haired duelist face's 'What the Hell Was Going On?'.

In the Guest Room down the hall Bakura was woken up when something crawled over his leg and then fell to the floor with a thump. A small whimper filed them air. Bakura lazily opened an eye and looked down.

Whimpering on the floor was a chibified Ryou. Bakura's eyes flew open as he picked up the bruised bottom chibi, only half noticing that he was back to normal.

Ryou quickly calmed down but looked up at Bakura, fear reflecting in his eyes. Bakura sighed lightly and then said "Ryou I'm not going to hurt you.".

Ryou gave Bakura an uncertain look "... Pwomise?" Ryou whispered holding his small pinky out.

Bakura wrapped his larger inky around Ryou's and said "Promise... "Giving Ryou a light kiss on the forehead.

Ryou smiled happily at his Yami, blushing lightly.

Downstairs Seto, who was rudely awoken by a chibified Joey Wheeler, was busy cooking breakfast. Joey was watching him from a counter and snacking on a banana.

Soon Yugi came downstairs carrying Yami and Bakura came downstairs carrying Ryou. After everyone had eaten breakfast, Yugi said "You know maybe we should go and get some stuff for the chibi's.". Everybody nodded and soon were off to the mall.

((Eight Hours, Fifteen minutes, Thirty people sent to the shadow realm (courtesy of Bakura), Three diaper changes, Twelve bags, Fifty-seven death threats ( courtesy of Bakura and Seto), Three tired chibi's and Three hazard teens later))

Bakura threw his bag into a corner, still holding Ryou, and sat on the couch, starting to channel surf.

Yugi gentle placed Yami on the kitchen table as he started to put the baby stuff away.

Seto watched the T.V. with Bakura, Joey laid sleeping in his arms.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yugi quickly went to answer it leaving Yami to eat a cherry Popsicle on the floor near the fridge.

At the door was Isis and she was carrying a sleeping Malik. "Pharaoh's Hikari ... I think we have a problem ... "Isis murmured as she looked down at the ruby eyed chibi who was hiding behind Yugi's leg, sucking on a red Popsicle.

Malik started to suck on one the wings of the Millennium rod in his sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: Hehehehehe Cliffy ((Dodges the thrown rotten fruit and veggies))

Chibi Yami: We gots a howe in da writews bwock

Chibi Ryou: Yup

Yugi: Yay I'm not a chibi anymore

Sora: ... I don't know about that... ((Looks up from the notes she's making for the next chapter))

Yugi: WHAT! ((Grabs some of the notes))

Sora: ((grabs the notes back)) No Takey My Noties

Yugi: ((Pouts))

Sora: ((Watches my Rp character Yume as she goes running past holding/cuddling Chibi Ryou with Yami Bakura chasing after her)) ... Oh My...

Chibi Joey: eating a piece of pizza Pwease Review!

FYI ((?)) are the actions of the people in the author notes and XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX indicates the break between the story...


	6. Important!

Sora: Chapter 5 is a new chapter FYI so please read oh and I'm working on some new stories so yah forgive me if I'm slow to update


	7. Chibis Chapter 6

Sora: Ack! You Sent Canada To the SHADOW REALM! ((Teary eyed))

Yume: Geeze calm down ... ((There its out Takes Canada out of the Shadow Realm))

Sora: Yay ((Does Happy Dance))

Yume: ((Sweat drop))

Eli: ((Sweat drop))

Chibis: ((busy hacking away at what is left of the writer's block))

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Pepsi company... though I wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik, Yami, Joey and Ryou were all on the floor. Joey was sleeping, Malik was busy sucking on one of the wings of the Millennium Rod, Ryou was cuddling a teddy he had found in Yugi's room and Yami was playing with the Millennium Puzzle like a top.

Yugi was serving Isis and Seto some tea and Bakura was drinking a Pepsi. Joey then woke up and crawled over to Seto holding out his arms "Up Dwagon" Joey said reaching up. Seto smiled as he put down his cup of coffee and picked up Joey, setting him on his lap. Joey cuddled up to Seto and yawned.

Malik slowly stood up and carefully walked over to Isis but half way there he fell and cut his cheek with the Millennium Rod. Tears instantly filled the Malik's eyes as he threw his head back and wailed.

All the older people covered their ears as the older chibi's started to sniffle, soon all the chibi's were wailing. Seto started to bounce Joey on his knee; Isis picked up Malik and started to whisper words of comfort in his ear.

Bakura picked up Ryou and started to rock him back and forth; Yugi picked up Yami and held him as he rubbed Yami's back. All four chibi's blushed in embarrassment when they realized what had just happened.

"Yugi, Is it alright if I leave Malik with you? I have to deal with important business" Isis asked.

Yugi nodded as he took the chibi from Isis and walked into the kitchen pulling out a medic kit. Malik gave a whimper as Yugi put a disinfectant on his cut before bandaging it up.

Yami crawled over to Yugi and hugged his arm posively. Yugi smiled at the chibi before he picked up Yami and Malik and took them into the living room. Malik crawled over to Joey and the two started to play together. Yugi smiled at this before looking at his watch "... Eight O'clock ... time for bed."

Yami pouted, Joey and Malik both shook their head and yelled "NO!" Ryou yawned and blushed sheepishly. "Yes!" Seto replied as he picked up the two and said "We sleep here, get to bed." Bakura rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs.

Yugi smiled when he picked up Yami then grimaced holding Yami from his body. "Somebody needs a diaper change." Yugi commented as he brought Yami into the bathroom. Yami attempted to will away his blush while Yugi changed his diaper. He yawned sleepily as Yugi took him upstairs.

Soon everybody had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Figure slowly came through an open window; he fumbled around in the dark until he stubbed his toe on the coffee table causing the person to curse loudly. Malik had been woken up at the loud cursing, shiving in fear as he recognized the voice and the familiar symbol of the Millennium items lit up the figure's forehead, giving the room a light glow.

Malik hid under his blanket and started to shake violently. He heard the figure chuckle and then felt something petting his head. "Ah dear Hikari ... I know your here ... why don't you come out and play!" Malik purred as he ripped off the blanket of Malik's head.

Malik looked up fearfully at his Yami inching down the couch, holding the Millennium Rod tightly to his chest. Marik smirked as he walked towards his light "There's no where to run, My Precious light. Why don't you just give me the Millennium Rod and I won't have to break any the bones in your fragile young body." Marik purred again as he moved even closer.

Tears instantly filled Malik's eyes as he felt the couch arm against his back. A whimper of fear escaped his throat as he clutched the Millennium Rod to his chest. Marik's eyes, flashed in anger but before he could do anything a light started to surrounded Malik, Marik and Joey.

Marik blinked in confusion as the light became so bright and he felt himself land on the couch. When the light faded Marik was looking up at his fully grown light. Marik moved to run to the window up and fell off the couch.

Malik smirked and picked up Marik walking past the full grown Joey and Seto. Marik looked at Malik confused for a second then looked at him in horror as Malik put him in a diaper. Malik continued to smirk as he laid back on the couch he had been sleeping on, pinning his yami against his body and the couch.

Marik gave Malik his best death glare but an observer would call it a sour pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Ryou woke up to see a chibi Bakura sitting in a corner of the room. Ryou slowly got up and moved towards Bakura but stopped when Bakura whimpered, moving closer to the computer.

Ryou blinked in surprise then looked confused and slightly worried. "What's Wrong Kura?" Ryou asked moving closer to the frightened chibi. Bakura whimpered and got up only to run over to the other corner. Ryou felt hurt as he watched Bakura huddle in the corner.

Slowly he got onto his knees and said "Bakura I won't hurt you I promise" Ryou voice became a plead. Bakura gave him an uncertain look. After a few minutes sighed, hanging his head as tears collected in his eyes. Bakura saw this and instantly felt guilty and walked over to Ryou and gave him a hug. "Sowwy..." he murmured.

"Bakura do you know who I am?" Ryou asked.

Bakura concentrated for a moment then smiled "Youw ... youw my wight... right?" Bakura asked looking slightly confused. Ryou smiled and nodded hugging Bakura putting him on his lap. "Yes I'm your light and you my dark." Ryou murmured hugging Bakura.

Ryou then stood up and held out his hand to Bakura, walking him downstairs to find Seto and Joey cooking breakfast. Actually to be honest it was Seto cooking and Joey attempting to fool around. "Stop it Joey, go get Yami and Yugi" Seto giggled as he playfully pushed Joey out of the kitchen. Joey pouted and pushed walked up to the stairs.

Ryou blinked in confusion as he saw a full grown Malik holding a chibi. Ryou opened his mouth to asked but Malik beat him to it "Yes this is Marik, he apartly escaped the shadow realm" Malik said, answering Ryou's question before he even asked it. After that he playfully ruffled the chibi's hair, the fore mentioned chibi instantly pouted.

Joey slowly walked up the stairs until he got to the door of Yugi and Yami's room. Slowly he opened the door and gasped in surprise. Sitting in the middle of the room was a chibified Yugi and a chibi Yami. Yugi was the first to see Joey and quickly hid behind Yami, peaking out shyly.

Yami looked up and smiled at Joey and attempted to convinced Yugi to get from out behind him. Joey blinked in surprise when he realized that Yami was older then he was yesterday. Yami looked up to Joey for help as Yugi continued to hide behind his dark.

Joey walked over and knelt down, "Hey Yug' remember me? I'm Joey... don't yah remember?" Joey asked, looking kind of hurt. Yugi looked up at him with his big violet eyes. Yugi blinked before he concentrated, a few seconds later Yugi grinned and yelled "PUPPY!" before giggling.

Joey sighed and said, smiling "Ok Yug' but only for you and Seto" Yugi giggled and nodded. Yami smiled at his light. Joey then picked up Yugi and Yami, both of the spiky haired children wrapped their arms around the blonde's neck, as he walked down the stairs back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi's Current Ages:

Marik - 2 yrs old

Bakura - 5 yrs old

Yugi - 2 yrs old

Yami - 5 yrs old

Sora: ARGH! I've been playing FF10 (Final Fantasy 10) and the twisted plot in driving me NUTS! ... And the one in FF8 (Final Fantasy 8) isn't helping me either but it's not as twisted as FF10.

Yume: ((Riight inches away))

Eli: ((watches Yume before watching Sora attack (figuratively speaking of course) the game again)) No Comment

Sora: Don't Send Canada to the Shadow Realm again or I'll have to send a different country to the shadow realm ((Holds the Millennium Cross in a threaten manner))

Yume: ((Holds Sora back)) Down Girl! Bad Girl! ((Continues to struggle)) Ah Eli help me!

Eli: Looks over Nah your doing fine

Yume: I'm so going to kill you when I'm done ... Sora if you calm down I'll give you a Pepsi

Sora: ((perks up and put the M.Cross away)) Okay

Yume: ((Hands Yume the Pepsi, panting Eli)) ... I ... would ... kill you... if ... I ... wasn't so ... tired...

Eli: ((Is Laughing)) Riight ((Goes to his Soul Room))

Yume: YOU SON OF A ! ((Tries to strangle M.Cross))

Sora: Yume! ((Takes away the M.Cross from Yume)) No Killing!

Yume: ((pouts)) No Fair... ((mutter something about how to kill dead spirits))

Sora: ((Sweat drop)) ...

Chibi: Pwease Weview ((all see a bunny)) OOO! BUNNY! ((All chase the poor bunny))

Sora: ((Mega Sweat drop)) ... Please Review...


	8. Chibis Chapter 7

Sora: Yay Next Chapter. I have a bit of a lemon that will be posted on Adult Facfiction cause I don't want to get in trouble

Yume: Yes anyways (pokes Yami)

Yami: (sighs) Sowa no own Yu-Gi-Oh or Guess Who Jr

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yami looked over at Yugi as they were being carried by Joey, Yugi smiled at Yami.

Marik was pouting angerly on Malik's lap,while Malik stared off seeming to be on another planet.. Bakura was hiding behind Ryou's leg as Ryou had a hand on Bakura in a comforting way and Joey was oddly quiet while Seto was making food

Marik kicked Malik a little bit as Malik had tooken too much joy in Marik being turned into a chibi. Malik blinked and looked down at Marik, "and what was that for?" he asked already guessing the answer. Marik just snorted and looked away and Malik chuckled softly at Marik's actions. As a Result Marik look up and gave Malik a sour pout.

Malik stopped chucking "sorry" he said. Marik snorted again and looked away. Malikrolled hiseyes and turned his atention back to the aroma of the cooking food. Marik rubbed his tummy a bit as he felt hungrey.

Yami smiled as he looked over at Seto, Yami and Marik were the only chibi's who had they're correct mind set.Yugi looked around the room in boredom. Seto looked over and smiled at his puppy and Joey smiled back at Seto.

Yami started to get Bored while Seto went back to cooking. Yugi figgeted while tryed to look around the whole room asJoey started to look slightly annoyed with Yugi moving alot.Yami noticed this and started to distract Yugi so he wouldn't move around so much.

Bakura stayed Behind Ryou's leg, still scared. Ryou bent down to face Bakura,"what's got ya hiding?" he asked only loud enough for Bakura to hear. "Der's strangews hewe" Bakura whispered as he looked down at the floor.

"ah I see, well would ya liked to get picked up?" Ryou offered. Bakura gave a small nod. Ryou smiled and picked up Bakure craddling him in his arms. Bakura looked up at Ryou a bit shyly as Ryou smiled gently down at Bakura. Bakura shyly turned his head away after a few seconds

Joey was tempted to walk over to the stove to see whats cooking, but he didn't think it was a good idea considering Yugi'd and Yami'd probable get under foot.Joey sniffed the air, "so whatcha making?" he asked looking at Seto.

"Food Pup" Seto said as he cooked.Marik and Yugi would have to drink from a bottle. Joey chuckled, "mmmmm smells good" he said as he took another sniff in. Yugi chuckled at Joey thinking he was funny.

Seto smiled before he started to dish out the food, some smaller plates for Yami and Bakura. Seto then made some bottle for Yugi and Marik Yugi looked at the bottle than looked at the plates of food thinking this is a jip what all children who are bottle fed think.

Ryou nudged Bakura silently telling him he should eat. Bakura ended up stealing some food from Ryou's plate. Ryou watched Bakura as he ate in silence.

Joey let Yami go so that Yami could eat. Yami smiled before heate his food as he stood on a chair.

Malik looked at the food as his stomic grumbled. Marik's stomich grumbled too as he glared at the bottle.Malik looked at the bottle wondering if he needed to feed Marik.Marik's stomich growled loudly again, Telling Malik he needed to feed the Chibi

Seto was eating quietly wondering if Joey was gonna feed Yugi. Joey atempted to coux Yugi into taking his bottle, which he wasn't having an easy job. Yugi kept going in a patern drink some then push the bottle away.Yami continued to eat his food

Finally Yugi settled down and drankhis bottle. Joey furroed his brow while he glanced at his food that was now a bit on the cold side thanks to Yugi. Seto smiled as he warmed up his puppy's food, Joey gave him a grateful smile. Yugi finished the bottle so Joey was free to eat.

Malik picked up the bottle and atempted to feed Marik. Marik clamped his mouth shut as his stomich growled loudly. Malik sighed, "come on now Marik you need to drink it" he said looking down at Marik forgeting about everyone else. Marik stubbornly shook his head

Malik gritted his teeth in fustrastion "Marik please you need to get fed" he said in a serious 'i'm not playing games with you voice' as his stomich protested about being fed last.

Once Again Marik shook his head as his stomich growled. In Frustration Malik sighed and glanced at Yami kinda hoping for addvice but not expecting it.Yami just shrugged at him. Marik had some small tears forming in his eyes as his hungrey hurt his stmoich but he continued to be very stuborn.

Malik looked back at Marik, "well if you want the pain to go away you need to drink" he said as he once again atempted to get Marik to drink. Marik glared then sighed as he gave him the look that said 'I'm eating just cause I'm starving' before he started to drink from the bottle.

Malik nodded giving the look that Said 'I know' and waited for him to finish so that he could eat. After A few minutes Marikwas finished, still looking as grumpy as ever so now Malik was finnally able toeat his breakfest butby that point both Ryou and Joey were done eating.

Bakura sat quietly on Ryou's lap as he had finished eating. Ryou picked up his plate putting it with Joey's before looking at Bakura, "AreYoudone eating?" he asked. Bakura nodded lightly. Ryou smiled as hepicked up Bakura's plate and put it with Joey's plate

Yami looked bored at hell asSeto walked over and kissed Joey's neck lightly. Joey smiled at Seto as Yugi started to figet cause he was bored and wanted to be with Yami.Yami then hopped down from the chair and tugged on Joey's pant leg, wanting his Hikari.

Seto kissed then kissed his neck again. Joey gave a blink beforehanding Yugi over to Yami as his attention was turned on Seto "I'll help with the clean up" he said kissed Seto on the forhead. Seto nodded at Joey as he smiledwatching his Puppy. Joey started cleaning the table, putting plates and silverwear in the sink. Seto started to clean the dishes to help his Puppy

Yami took Yugi into the living room.Yugi sighed happy to be Yami. Yami smiled as he pulled out some kiddy games. Yugi smiled and looked at the games wondering which to play first. Yami watched Yugi, smiling lightly. Yugi then pointed to a game that looked fun, it was guess who jr, "wanna pway dat?" he asked as he looked up at Yami.

Yami smiled some more then nodded "Otay" Yami said as he grabbed the game.Yugi grinned as atempted to help set it up. Yami smiled as he set the game up, after a few minutes he had it all set up and they started to play. Yugi smiled at Yami happy to be playing with him.

Malik finished his breakfast and handed his plate to Joey before leaving the kitchen with Marik still in his arms for the living room.Malik sat on the couch with Marik on his chest, his grip was loose and relaxed. Marik was still very grumpy. Malik's eyes where getting heavy as he stared at the sealing. Soon Malik had fallen asleep.

Ryou smiled at Bakura "shall we go to the living room?" he asked. Bakura shook his head and murmured "Outside Pwease?" Ryou nodded, "okay, wanna take a ball out there to play with?" he asked, Bakura quickly shook his head.

Ryou headed for the back door with Bakura to play in the yard. Bakura clung onto Ryou, not wanting down. Ryou smiled at Bakura "so whatcha want to play?" he asked. Bakura just gave a shrug as he held onto Ryou. Ryou breathed in the fresh air as he started to walk around the yard.

Joey got the towel and started drying the dishes. After Seto helpsfinish the dishes he dries hishands and started to nibble on Joey's neck.As a resultJoey startedto purras put away the last dish.Seto nibbled a bit harder as he smirked lightly.

Joey continued to purr as one of his hands slid to Seto's hand.Seto smirked as he gentle bit his puppy before he went back to nibbling after he heard a moan. Joey went back to purring as his restrain slowly died. Yugi giggled as he played.

Yami smiled at Yugi as they played.

Seto bite again on Joey's neck, feeling his man hood getting aroused. Joey moans softly unable to stop it this time as he felt his pants tightened. Seto continued to nibble before he stopped "I want you now Pup" He said, lust clearly heard in his voice.

Joey shivered slightly, "mmmm then take me somewhere we're not going to get intrupted" he whispered in between purrs. Seto smirked before he picked Joey up in the bridal style and brought him up to the room as Joey got a Goofy smile on his face.

Bakura held onto Ryou still as Ryou looked around the yard for something to do. "wanna go for a walk?" Ryou asked as he looked a fliying butterfly. Bakura shook his head as he snuggled closer to the older boy as Ryou made Bakura feel safe. Ryou nodded and satdown on a swinging couch thing and cuddled with Bakura. Bakura curled up against Ryou.

Ryou had the swing going at slow pace this caused Bakura yawned as he started to fall asleep. Ryou smiled down at the sleeping Bakura 'how sweet, he looks like an angel' he thought to himself before he rested his head back and rested

Seto put Joey on the bed and started to nibble on his neck again. Joey purred and let his hands wander on Seto's chest. Seto smirked as he rubbed Joey's rod, still nibbling on Joey's neck. Joey gasped in returnthen let one of his hands travel down to Seto's shaft and fondled it through the clothing.Seto slipped his hand into Joey's underwear and started to pump Joey's shaft

((This is Where I must Stop and I'll Post the Guy on Guy fun on Adult Fanfiction My Name's Yume Ishimaru there too))

Yami clamped his hands over Yugi's ears, wide eyed as he heard what was going on upstairs. Yugi looked confused as to why Yami was covering his ears. After a few secondsYugi started to shake his head a bit but Yami kept his hands firmly clamped.

Yami continued to keep his hands covering Yugi's ears as he waited for the noise to stop. It stopped for a few minutes so Yami moved his hand but Quickly moved them back once it started again. When it ended for sure Yami moved his hands from Yugi's ears

Marik had been looking up at the roof, smirking a bit

Yami glared a bit at Marik as he gave Yugi a hug. Yugi pouted a bit, "whyoo covew me eaws?" he asked as he was being hugged. "No Reason Aibou" Yami said with an innocent smile. Yugi gave him a blank look before he glomped Yami, giggling, causing Yami laugh a bit.

Upstairs, Joey was smiling and cuddling close to Seto, putting his head on his love's chest to listen to the heart beat. Seto smiledat thisas he watched his puppy.

Joey's eyes grew wide as his brain started to kick in again, "ummm I hope Yugi or Bakura didn't hear that..." he commented

"Yami would'n't let Yugi hear us and Ryou wouldn't let Bakura hear us" Seto said with a smirk

Joey smiled then nodded as he said "Your right" as he lifted his head so that he could face him before he gave Seto a kiss. Seto returned the kiss but stopped as the door bell ran

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sora: Cliffie (Hids from Thrown Rotten Fruit)

Yume: hehehe (sweatdrop)


	9. Chibis Chapter 8

Sora: I'm soooooooooooo sorry people T-T It's been hard for me to update nuzzles If anyone has any idea for this story feel free to tell me in a review... Flamers will be used to toast marsh mellows and heat up hot chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh through I wish I did

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi giggled as he ran away from his darkness. Yami pouted a bit as he continued to chase after Yuugi but sat down and pouted some more until Yuugi back to him to investage. Yami then turned and glomped him causing Yuugi to yelp and sqwirm to try and get away but both Chibi's froze as the door bell rang.

Yami got up and walked over to the door with Yuugi trailing behind him, his little index finger in his mouth.

Ryou had came from the back with Bakura on his hip. Bakura had his face hidden in Ryou's side as his child like shyness surfaced again. Ryou walked over and answered the door blinking at who he saw there.

A young woman was standing there as she held onto the ears of the elderly folk that put the additional curse on the chibis "These two are here to undo what they did to your friends." She said, looking quite ticked as she glared at the two. They muttered as spell as they took off the curse and slowly Yami and Yuugi reverted back to their normal age.

Both Boy's blinked before they smiled happily and hugged each other, glad to be back to normal. When they parted the woman got the elderly people to apologize before she left with them.

Ryou closed the door after they left as he shook his head slightly. He smiled at the spiky haired teens before he went back to the back yard just to hold Bakura as the now sleeping child rested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Day seemed to pass without much problem and during the night Ryou changed into the child but for some reason Marik did not turn back to his adult form, staying a child in Malik's arms.

Bakura awoke with a groan before he looked down at the child who was sleeping next to him.He knew it was Ryou so he decided to collect the other in his arms before he went back to sleep, feeling the need for it for some reason.

Unfortantly his sleep was distrubed when Yuugi came in looking for Ryou. When he saw that Ryou was the child now he decided to leave for his own safety as Bakura looked pretty anger. When Yuugi left Bakura layed down to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs everyone was getting ready to go to school, Yuugi was leaving Yami a big list on instructions and also telling Malik that 'No he could not sneak Marik into his bag and take him to school' which left Malik pouting as he handed the child to Yami, who took Marik before the two started a glaring contest.

Yuugi and Malik rolled their eyes before they left with the rest of the group. Seto was holding Jou around the waist as he smirked slightly, looking like he had won the lottery... The Puppy Lottery. Yuugi decided to try and strike up a converstation with Malik but it ended quickly as Malik was thinking about his yami.

This Left Yami and Bakura glaring at each other. Both Children watched the two as the glaring continued but soon it was interupted by Ryou's stomich grumbling loudly. Bakura tore his gaze away as he looked at his slightly teary eyed light that was trying to keep quiet as he held his stomich.

Bakura's eyes softened before he knelt down and picked up Ryou, kissing his forehead before he brought him into the kitchen. Yami sighed then looked at Marik, who had fallen asleep in boredom. Yami picked the child up before be brought him into the living room. He layed the blonde on the couch as he covered him in a blanket before he started to channel surf with the volume low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura was helping Ryou eat some cereal as the embarresed child accepted the help, blushing cutely as he ate. Bakura finished with Ryou before he started to eat his food, holding Ryou protectively on his lap as he nuzzled the other a bit. When they were done Bakura lifted Ryou up and rubbed his nose against the other's in a affectionate manner,glad that the Pharaoh wasn't in the room so that he didn't have to hid it.

"I wove oo Batuwa" Ryou said as he smiled at his darkness. Bakura felt his heart melt at that as he smiled back at his light.

"I love you too Ryou-kun" Bakura said as he held him nice and close. He moved over and did the dishes that he and Ryou used so that the Pharaoh didn't bitch him out for not doing so.

After he brought him upstairs as he didn't want much personal time with the Pharaoh. He kissed the other's head before he brought out some toys Ryou could pay with before he flopped on the bed, falling into a deep sleep as he had a smile on his face. Ryou smiled a bit as he quietly played with the toys.

Unfortantly for Yami, Marik wasn't cooperating as much. The little chibified dark was whining and crying as he couldn't find Malik. Yami tried to pick up the other but he would just struggle and fight. Yami looked like he wanted to hurt the chibi but calmed himself down as he knew yuugi would be upset if he did. He looked ticked before he moved and went to get a drink of water.

He took a deep breath and then went back into the room. He had put a few gram crackers on a plate and put them in front of the other. Marik looked at at the cracker's in a suspision manner as he frowned but then slowly started to eat them, liking them but not trusting Yami at all.

Yami rolled his eyes before he left the room, sitting at the table, hoping that the other's would be home soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group finally got home from an uneventfully time at school they came into the house Malik was glomped by his chibi yami. Malik blinked a bit as he held the chibi and they walked in to find Yami rubbing his temples as Bakura glared at the chibi in Malik's arm as he cleaned ryou off, who was covered in pen marks and looked a bit wet.

Ryou sniffled slightly as his face was finally cleaned but he buried it into Bakura chest as the male glared and soon went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having a hard time thinking for this one.

Random Quote for you all;

"Pride is a powerful narcotic, but it doesn't do much for the auto-immune system."

-Stuart Stevens

Please Read and Review


	10. HELP!

Sora: Help! I can't think of what I should do for the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions they would be more then welcome T-T I hate it when my brain freezes but I haven't been rping alot and that's where I get a lot of my inspirations


End file.
